smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 8
In the depths of the Swamp of No Return, Gargamel was still struggling to get out of the swamp. He grabbed Monty by the tail, demanding, "Flap, Monty! Flap vigorously! Use your mighty condor wings to carry your master to safety!" A piranha leaped out from the water and bit Gargamel on the butt. "OUCH! Sweet mercy! They're bottom-feeders! Ouch! Ah! Ah!" Gargamel grabbed one of the piranhas and decided to teach it a lesson. "Devil fish!" Azrael noticed there were Smurfs flying above them. "Meow!" Gargamel slammed the piranha into the ground, then yelled to Azrael, "WHERE. IS. MY. LOST. SMURF. VILLAGE?!" "Meow!" the cat answered. Gargamel looked up. "What?" High above them, he saw Nicola and Clumsy. "Smurfs! Why won't they just die?! Monty retrieve them!" he commanded his bird. Monty flapped away to chase down Nicola and Clumsy. Far above them, Nicola and Clumsy hadn't seen Monty yet. They were still searching for Gargamel. Suddenly, Spitfire made a jerky swoop, causing Clumsy to hold on tight. Clumsy was busy still trying to explain to Nicola about the wizard. "Oh, he exists all right. He and his stinky cat and his doo-doo bird. They've been terrorizing us the entire journey. But he didn't like us from the start. He could never find our village," Clumsy said. "So then he made a plan to capture us all. That's when Gargamel created Smurfette. Anyways...!" Nicola hadn't really been paying much attention to Clumsy's rambling, but that last tid-bit of information made her pause. "Hold up! Smurfette was created by this Gargamel?" "Oh, yeah. From a lump of clay. Really cool story actually." Clumsy replied with a smile. "I knew I didn't trust her." Nicola said with a frown. "You'd like her if you got to know her. She's just like you but nice," Clumsy said. "What about that other female? The brown haired one?" Nicola inquired. "Did this Gargamel create her too?" "You mean Wonder?" Clumsy replied. "No, she was created from a magical mirror Hero had found, the mirror shows you what you'd look like if you were born the opposite gender." Nicola just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow when suddenly Monty came flying toward them. "Hold on! We gotta bogey coming in." Nicola ordered. "That's no bogey! That's Gargamel's big dumb bird!" Clumsy said, panic rising inside him. "Here, you fly." Nicola said, pushing the Dragonfly reins towards Clumsy. "Uhh, that's not a great idea," Clumsy replied. "Flying's not really my thing." "Have you ever flown before?" Nicola asked. "Well, no..." Clumsy admitted. "Then how do you know it's not your thing?" Nicola asked again, but before Clumsy could protest again, She shoved the reins into his hands while she fired off shots with her bow and arrow. Through sheer dumb luck, Monty was able to dodge the arrows. "He's coming back!" Nicola warned Clumsy. She had a stash of ammo ready to fire: berries, sticks, and rocks. But she would run out if they didn't shake the bird soon. "Hurry!" she told Clumsy. "Uhh. What do I do?" Clumsy questioned himself, he had no idea what she meant. Accidentally, he caused the Dragonfly to swerve, just in time to dodge Monty's attack. "Good move! Now, do it again?" Nicola cheered. "Ooookaaayyy..." Clumsy answered, feeling he wouldn't be able to do it again, but he was will to try. With a tug on the reins, he managed to get Spitfire to spiral expertly into the air. "Hee-haw!" he cheered. But Monty was still hot on their tail. Having freed himself from the swamp, Gargamel was now standing at the murky water's edge, staring up at Clumsy. "Yeeessss!" Then he realized something important. "Wait a minute! I don't recognize the other Smurf!" He gasped. "It's a girl! They found my lost Smurf village!" Clumsy ducked and dove the Dragonfly away from Monty. He passed another arrow to Spitfire. "Hey! I've got an idea! Spitfire, spit fire!" Spitfire lit up the end of the arrow with flames, and Clumsy handed it to Nicola. "I like the way you think," she said. She took the shot and hit Monty's wing. Monty squawked, then fell out of the sky, injured. Gargamel ran to safely catch him. "Monty! What have they done to you my glorious bird of prey?" Gargamel shook his fist up at the Dragonfly. "SMMMUUUUURRRRFFFSSSS!!!!" "I can't believe he survived the swamp! We have to warn the others!" Nicola demanded. "You hear that, Spitfire? Back to Smurfy Grove," Clumsy said, anxious to get as far away from Gargamel as possible. ... Unaware of the danger approaching the grove, both Wonder and Smurfette had one thing on their minds, and it concerned Tuteur and why was he the only male Smurf in the grove? They decided to ask Mother Smurfette about it. They headed for her treetop home, and called to her from the other side of the leaf that was used as a door. "Mother Smurfette! Can we smurf you something?" Smurfette requested. "Of course! Come in," Mother Smurfette replied, before Wonder and Smurfette headed inside where they saw Mother Smurfette sitting in a chair reading a book. "What was it you were wanting to ask me?" Wonder and Smurfette looked at each other, they were unsure as to how they should explain their question without either offending or upsetting Mother Smurfette. Wonder took a deep breath. "Mother Smurfette, me, Smurfette, and our friends must thank you for the smurftastic hospitality you and your Smurfs have smurfed to us," Wonder said, thanking her for the hospitality. "But, me and Smurfette have been rather curious about something." "It's not a problem, really," Mother Smurfette answered with a smile. "You're Smurfs like us! Now, what it is you two are curious about?" "Well, it's a couple of things, Mother Smurfette," Smurfette said. "We hope our questions don't offend or upset you." "No need to worry, what is it?" Mother Smurfette asked. "Mother Smurfette! Why is Tuteur the only male Smurf in the grove?" Wonder asked. "And why do you all live so far away from our Smurf Village?" Smurfette added. Mother Smurfette sighed before placing the book on the table next to her. "There's an answer for both those questions, if you two would like to follow me to our Archives hut, I'm sure Athena would be glad to fill you in, she is the only Smurf besides myself to know our history." Mother Smurfette said, as she took Wonder and Smurfette along the winding vines towards a hut that appeared to be quite hidden out of sight. Inside, they saw another female Smurf working with the books, she had long flowing black hair, a purple scarf round her neck, and adorned a pair of thick glasses identical to that of Brainy's. "Athena!" Mother Smurfette called, catching her attention. "Oh, Mother Smurfette! What smurfs you here?" Athena asked. "Our two friends here wish to know why Tuteur is the only male Smurf here and why we live here," Mother Smurfette instructed. "I'd be glad to tell them everything, Mother Smurfette," Athena acknowledged with a smile, before she brought down a rather bulky book from a shelf and placed it on a table. "If you all would like to smurf a seat, I'll begin." "Which story interests you first? Tuteur's backstory? Or our own history?" Athena inquired to both Wonder and Smurfette. They looked at each other for a brief moment before answering they wanted to hear Tuteur's backstory. Athena nodded her head and opened the book at its respected page titled 'THE OTHER SMURF' and began to read. It was a stormy night many years ago, when a small group of our Smurfs were searching for food in the forest beyond the safety of the wall, that they smurfed across an abandoned baby Smurf. But this one was much more different than the rest of us, it was a male Smurf. According to the elder Smurfs from yesteryear's, all male Smurfs were evil at heart and had no respect for our personal space, ideas, and the like. Which is why when we brought the infant to our village, we would raise him to be unlike those other male Smurfs we had previously known. We eventually gave him the name of Tuteur, Athena read out from the book. Wonder and Smurfette looked at each other, they remember Papa Smurf telling them a story about a Smurf that got lost in the forest and was never found, although they were unsure if Tuteur was that Smurf that Papa Smurf was talking about. "Now, about our own history," Athena continued, as she turned the pages to find the proper page. She cleared her throat before she began to read. Many years ago, we female Smurfs once lived with male Smurfs in harmony in a cozy little village in a beautiful forest. We accomplished many great things and worked together to keep the village safe from any outside threats, but that didn't last forever as few of the male Smurfs came into contact with creatures known as humans, and soon adopted their various necessities. One such example was money, according to our leader, money is an item humans use to buy goods and services from each other. These same male Smurfs soon later learned how most human females were treated and decided to adopt that into our own way of life. They pushed us around, made us do all the hard work with no assistance, they had no respect for our personal space, our well beings, our interests, and our feelings. According to them, we're nothing more than to bring forth future Smurf generations. We refused to be treated like this, and so we left the village in the dead of night and traveled far to find a new home, and we eventually found one; close to three waterfalls, and an area that was used by flying creatures that breathed fire. We became friends with these creatures and use them as a mode of transportation. We adore our new home so much we've decided to call it Smurfy Grove, Athena read out from the book, before finally closing it over. "So there you have it," Mother Smurfette said to Wonder and Smurfette. "Our ancestors left that village because we refused to be treated second-class. Prior to meeting those humans, we were one loving family." "But male Smurfs don't smurf like those Smurfs anymore," Smurfette said, sounding sincere. "The ones that smurf back in our village treat us like sisters, we're family to them." "I have to agree with Smurfette," Wonder added, also sounding sincere. "The Smurfs back home only want what's best for us, but they respect what we want to smurf with our lives." Mother Smurfette nodded her head in understanding and gave a smile to them. ... Unaware of the danger approaching the grove, Hefty, Brainy, and Hero were relaxing in a spa. Hefty was wearing an organic mask. A caterpillar began using its legs to give him a back massage. "So... interesting day," Brainy said, looking over at his friend. "Yeah," Hefty said happily. "You actually did math," Brainy said. "Not just math... basic math," Hefty bragged. Hero was busy enjoying himself in his spa, the experience felt amazing he didn't have a care in the world. Eventually, the crab that was giving Brainy a manicure slapped him across the face and pointed towards both Hefty and Hero. Brainy knew what the crab was referencing. "Look, about all that stuff I said back at the beach," He said, sounding a bit guilty. "I guess I kinda overreacted." "Yeah, me too," Hefty responded, also feeling rather guilty. "So... we good?" Brainy asked, hoping for the best. "Yeah, we good," Hefty replied. "Hero! Are we good?" Brainy asked, but Hero didn't respond to him. "HERO! ARE YOU THERE!" Hero jumped, causing water to splash everywhere, "Huh? What's smurfing on? Has Gargamel found us?" he questioned. "No! He hasn't smurfed us," Brainy replied. "I asked if we're all good." "What do you mean?" Hero asked again. "Back at the beach, where I flipped my smurf, I guess I kinda overreacted." Brainy said. Hero realized what he was referencing, "Yeah, I guess we're all good." he answered. Soon enough, the three of them could hear the sound of high heel shoes and Wonder and Smurfette soon appeared, they looked radiant and happy, decked out in traditional Smurfy Grove clothing. "Hey, guys! Isn't this place awesome?!" Smurfette said with a big smile on her face, getting their attention. "Do you like our new outfits?" Wonder asked. "They were smurfed just for us." "Don't they look great?" Trippy said with a huge smile. "It's like they're one of us now! They should stay here forever!" "I have to agree with you, lassie," Eden added. "Wonder and Smurfette would make fine members to the grove." Trippy's words hit both Hero and Hefty like a punch to the gut. They didn't want them to stay with them! They belonged with their friends in Smurf Village! "Uhhh, one, they always look great," Hefty said. Then adding, "Two, this is gettin' a little outta hand, don't you think?" Smurfette giggled. "Sorry. We can't take you three seriously with those things on your face." Hero, Hefty, and Brainy looked at each other before wiping the masks off their face, although Brainy still had a small amount under his nose resembling a mustache. Hefty stood. "Smurfette, we did what we came here to do. These Smurfs know about Gargamel, so come on, let's start thinking about heading home." Despite himself, a bit of panic snuck into Hefty's voice. It was time to leave before they lost both Wonder and Smurfette to Smurfy Grove forever. "Home? But I..." Smurfette looked around at the village and the girl Smurfs who surrounded her; as well as her best friend. It was so perfect. "He's right, Smurfette. We've been gone almost two whole days. Papa Smurf's going to be very upset with us," Brainy said, reminding her where they really belonged. "If Papa Smurf only grounded us just for rescuing you from Gargamel, who knows what punishment he'll smurf on us." Hero added. "I wouldn't expect you to smurf like this, Hero," Brainy questioned. "I may be a powerful Smurf, but Papa Smurf is still our father, and he can punish us if he smurfs it necessary." Hero retorted. "It's time to go," Hefty said, getting back to the subject at hand. Wonder and Smurfette were quiet for a long moment. "You guys!" Hefty said to get their attention. "Well, you see," Wonder said. "The thing is..." Just then a whirring noise made them all look up. "Incoming Dragonfly!" Clumsy announced from high in the sky. His friends stared in amazement as Clumsy explained, "Turns out I do do well with Dragonflies." Nicola was all business as she slid off the Dragonfly and marched right up to Smurfette, who was standing with Mother Smurfette. "They were right. This Gargamel character... He's real, and he's headed this way," Nicola told them all. "Oh no! See, I told you..." Smurfette began, but she was cut off by Nicola. "Put a cork in it, Smurfette. The way I see it, you and your little girl and boy friends led him straight to us. But of course, that was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Nicola thundered. "Nicola, easy," Mother Smurfette protested. Nicola turned to the crowd, as though she were a lawyer presenting her case. "Little Miss Yellow Hair here isn't even a real Smurf. She was created by Gargamel. The Clumsy blob told me so himself, and the brown haired girl, she isn't even a real Smurf either. She was created by some weird magic mirror." Mother Smurfette put up a hand. "Wonder, Smurfette, is this true?" Wonder didn't know how to respond to this. "I... It's not like that." Smurfette wanted to not only defend herself, but her best friend as well. "She was made to help him find Smurfs!" Nicola's eyes were filled with anger. "Hey! Smurfette came here to help you. We all did," Hefty put in. "It's okay, Hefty. This is all my fault." Smurfette looked around sadly. She'd been so happy here, and now things were turning ugly. Just then, the village alarm sounded. The ear-piercing wail screeched through the grove. "Girls! Protection mode!" Mother Smurfette commanded. The girls Smurfs disappeared into their homes and returned moments later with weapons. "Let me go to the front line, Mother Smurfette," Tuteur requested. "As Guardian of Smurfy Grove, it's my duty to protect all of you." "All right, but please be careful, Tuteur," Mother Smurfette replied. "You're my only son, I don't want you to get hurt." "Don't worry, Mother Smurfette," Tuteur said, sounding confident. "I was trained to be a warrior by some fine Smurfs." Mother Smurfette just looked at him, before the two embraced each other in a hug. Nicola just looked sternly back towards Smurfette and her friends, before walking off to join the others. The Smurfettes formed themselves in defensive positions, some were nestled up in the trees to get a height advantage while others formed lines with their arrows prepped to fire. Tuteur had gone ahead in hopes to know what the threat was before it got to the grove. "Hold!" Mother Smurfette told them. "Hold!" Suddenly, a glow bunny leaped through the leaves with Papa Smurf on his back, Tuteur was holding onto its ear, but the force of the bunnies landing sent him flying and landing behind the line of Smurfettes. "NOW!" Mother Smurfette commanded, as her Smurfettes fires their arrows towards the bunny, but it dodged all of them. Mother Smurfette then leaped forward and attacked Papa Smurf, pinning him to a tree. Smurf to Part 9 Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles